Ringo Tsukimiya
|color = #BF0074 |font-color = white |profile = The vivid character hides the weakness. |kanji name = 月宮 林檎 |romaji name = Tsukimiya Ringo |age-game = 23 (UN☆PS♪/R), 24 (AA), 25 (D/AS) |age-anime = 23 (Season 1), 25 (Season 2) |birthday = September 15 |height = 173 cm |weight = 56 kg |gender = Male |blood type = AB |horoscope = Virgo |class = (adviser) |specialty = Clarinet |original = appears, not playable |fandisk = appears, playable |music = does not appear |debut = appears, not playable |allstar = appears, playable |music2 = (currently unreleased) |seiyuu = Nakamura Yuuichi }} Tsukimiya Ringo (月宮 林檎 Tsukimiya Ringo) is the advisor of the A Class, and is known as a crossdressing idol. He is voiced by Nakamura Yuuichi (中村 悠一 Nakamura Yuuichi). Appearance He wears a long and curly pink wig that reaches his waist. He usually wears a long neck yellow sweater with sleeves and long black-grey leggings. In the game, whenever he is not teaching he is not seen with his wig. History In the game it is revealed that the agency told him that he looks so cute he was told to act more feminine, and they forced him to cross-dress to get any work. Personality He can be seen as a very cheerful, nice, and playful person. In the first episode of the anime, he said that he can be called "Ringo-sensei" or "Ringo-chan." He can also be scary when he is angered - especially when he is not noticed as a guy or if someone doesn't recognize him as a famous idol. He can also be seen toying with his friend and collegue, |3=Hyuga Ryuya}}. He also mentioned to |3=Nanami}} (playfully) who wrote her down to be final audition partners with her in Season 1 Episode 9 of the anime. Plot Game Original/REPEAT MUSIC Debut Anime Manga Chapter 1 Ringo is first introduced as the Homeroom Teacher for Class A; he tells the students to 'Feel free and call him Ringo-Sensei'. In the manga, the students are found blushing in awe of Ringo. Natsuki thinks that Ringo doesn't even look male and Ittoki is in a happy-shock that Ringo was their teacher, with Nanami getting dizzy when he is first introduced as their teacher. Ringo then goes on and gives a brief explanation about Saotome Academy, for what it does, the teachers, students, etc. Ringo then announces their graduation audition to challenge each other, then tells everyone to introduce themselves. After the intros, Ringo takes out a 'red string of fate', where the idols and song writers become paired up. Chapter 2 Tsukimiya tells the students about their first singing test, saying," The students who want to be song writers submit a song and those who want to be idols record it on the day of the test," "The students who fail will be retested, so practice carefully!" Chapter 3,4,5,6 (Ringo makes no appearance) Chapter 7 It is announced by Ringo that the winners for the applications to study and observe near Hayato are Haruka Nanami, Ittoki Otoya, Hijirikawa Masato, and Shinomiya Natsuki. Relationships |3=Hyuga Ryuya}} He and |3=Ryuya}} are close friends since they are always seen together and seem to be close to each other. Ringo is usually fond of making fun of |3=Ryuya}}. Mori Haruki Mori Haruki is Ringo and |3=Ryuya}}'s composer. Ringo's original composer was unable to write songs for him because he he didn't know whether to write for his female or male counterpart. Ringo managed to catch Shining Saotome in a trap and demanded that Haruki became his composer too. In the game, it's revealed |3=Ryuya}} quit being an idol and singer because he blamed himself for Haruki's death. Haruki died from being hit by a car when he went back to get |3=Ryuya}}'s forgotten good luck charm before one of |3=Ryuya}}'s singing events three years ago. |3=Ryuya}} and Ringo visit Haruki's grave alongside |3=Nanami Haruka}} at the end of Sweet Serenade. Gallery See here: Tsukimiya Ringo/Gallery. Game Appearance Category:Male Category:Saotome Academy Category:Idol Category:Shining Entertainment